My Summer Home
by anime-rockprincess
Summary: "Rachel and her boyfriend sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" He sung, like a five year old child. That was IT! I couldn't take this anymore! "YOU'RE SO… YOU'RE SO… SETH SORENSON YOU ARE INFURIATING!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it sucks but I appreciate feedback so please comment! On with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the series Fablehaven**

I looked through the window and watched the trees and valleys pass by as I got further and further from civilization and closer to the middle of nowhere, or as I now had to call it, my summer home. My parents, as wonderful as they are, decided to book a cruise to the Bahamas, full knowing that it was adults only.

They decided I would be better off spending the summer with one of my grandpa's best friends from childhood, a man named Stan Sorenson who owned a big house in the country along with all of the surrounding land. Apprently spending the summer on the farm is supposed to "build character" but I just don't see it. Not that I need help building character, I have enough of my own.

Anyways, according to my mom Stan also had grandkids who stayed with him every summer but with my luck, they'll probably be too old, too young, or too normal for me to hang out with. "Oh Well" I thought, "Whats done is done". I plugged in my headphones and shuffled my songs. I closed my eyes and leaned onto the window, listening to Hedley apologize for the nights they couldn't remember.

I opened my eyes to someone calling my name and realized it was my mom.

"Rachel, honey get up we're here!"

I gradually and reluctantly opened my eyes and took out the headphones from my ears. I looked out the window and my eyes widened in amazement. The house was HUGE! It was nice in a Victorian style kind of way but it didn't look scary, more inviting then anything. I saw my dad talking to an old man who I could only assume was Stan Sorenson himself, beside him stood an old lady who I guessed was his wife, what was her name again? Oh right, Ruth.

"Rachel, get out and help me with the luggage" I heard my my mom call from outside of the car.

"Yessir" I said, my voice still groggy with sleep. I opened the car door and stepped outside using one arm to hoist myself up out of the seat and the other to cover my eyes from the sun. I grabbed the last of my bags and jogged over to where my Dad was standing.

"Ah, so you must be Rachel" I turned to face Stan.

"Yep, thats me, its nice to meet the both of you" I said. I shook both of their outstreched hands while putting on the face I used when meeting new people that didn't outright annoy me. Ruth faced me,

"If you don't mind my asking, sweetie, how old are you?"

"Fourteen"

"Oh, we have a grandson about your age, he's sixtee- oh! There he is!" I turned to face where Ruth was looking and my heart just about stopped. Walking towards us was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my ENTIRE fourteen years of life.

He had dark chocolate brown hair and stunning hazel eyes that also seemed to alternate between blue and gray. He had an average build, not to bulky and _definetly_ not too scrawny and he looked around 5"10 or 5"11. He was wearing black knee-length basketball shorts and a snug white t-shirt over top. I looked down at what I was wearing and almost screamed, I looked horrible! I normally wasn't self-consious but being around a guy like _that_ would make anyone aware of their appereance.

He walked over to us and threw an arm around his grandma, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Grandma" She swatted him on the arm.

"Seth Sorenson, its 12:30 p.m., and our guest is already here, say hello to Rachel". He turned to face me, as if noticing my presence for the first time. He locked his eyes with mine and just for a minute I felt a spark of electricity rush through me, but I quickly looked away, instead focusing my attention on my parents. For some reason he seemed to unnerve me, make me feel more vunerable then I was ever used to feeling.

"Mom, are you and Dad staying for lunch?" I asked hopefully, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, sweetie, your dad and I have to go now if we want to catch the boat but I`m sure you`ll have a great time, I love you"

My mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I turned to face my dad. He gave me a hug and whispered something to me about boys being evil and to stay away from them. Everyone said their goodbyes and I waved my parents off as they got in the car, leaving me here for the rest of the summer.

**I know that probably sucked but thanks for reading anyway! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure about the story at first but thanks to the wonderful reviews I've gotten, I now have the confidence to continue this story. Sorry for the late update, homework has been CRAZY. Now on to Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the series Fablehaven

"I'm okay with it" I was surprised I was even able to talk.

"Come on, follow me" Seth said while walking towards the house.

"He-ey wait up" I jogged after him, picking up my luggage along the way.

"This is going to be an interesting summer" Stan remarked.

"I couldn't agree with you more dear" Ruth replied, following us into the house.

"This is the kitchen" Seth said as we walked into the room.

"Wow, its really pretty" I said, amazed at how perfectly the old school details seemed to go with the new installments.

"You should see it when Grandma is cooking, makes it ten times as beautiful but then again, food makes everything more beautiful" Seth said with that look in his eye that every teenage boy gets when thinking about food. I rolled my eyes at his typical behaviour.

"So where's my room?' I asked, curious as to where I would be spending most of my time.

"Well Rachel, this is where we have a slight problem, you kind of have to share a room, with me. Not that I mind of course" He winked at me and I blushed. I shook my head trying to get a hold of myself, I was NOT going to to let myself be charmed by Seth Sorenson.

"But this house is huge! Why do I have to share a room?" I practically yelled.

"Woah there girl, calm down. Are you really _that_ appalled by me that you can't even imagine sharing a room with me? And to answer your question, yes we do have other rooms but they are used for storage and we didn't have enough time to change one into a bedroom fit enough for you to sleep in" He replied. I didn't know what to say to that so I just rolled my eyes again and asked him to take me to 'our' room.

We walked up a flight of stairs and then reached another one which ended with a door. It seemed to to the attic which I guessed was 'our' room. He gestured for me to go up "Ladies First" he said with a smirk and a wink. I blushed again and grabbed my luggage and walked up the stairs until I reached the door. I opened it and stepped into the room. I heard him come inside and close the door behind him, this for some reason made me blush again (I seemed to be doing that alot lately).

There were two beds on each side of the room. There was also another door leading to a bathroom. There was a window on one wall and a bookshelf on the other. There was also a closet. In one corner sat a bunch of old fashioned toys, I wondered why they were there. Seth seemed a little to old to be playing with toys.

"So, what do you think of Casa de Seth? Or should I say Casa de Seth _and_ Rachel?" He asked while jumping onto his bed. I dumped my suitcases onto my bed and sat down.

"It's great, I like it." I smiled at him. He seemed taken aback but quickly composed himself and smiled back.

"So is it always just you up here?" I asked, confused as to why there were two beds, and plus, Mom had said that the Sorensons had two grandkids.

"Uhh no, usually my sister is up here too but uh she couldn't come this summer, too busy with umm work and stuff" I could tell this was an uncomfortable topic for him so I decided to change the subject.

"So what's with the all the toys, something to entertain yourself with?" I smirked at him. He laughed.

"No, but that reminds me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and handed them to me. I took them in my hand and examined each key carefully.

"What are these for?" I looked at him for an answer.

"Well, you see Rachel that's the fun part. You have to figure out what the keys are for. Here's a hint, they all unlock something in this room." I looked at him, giving him a quizzical look but didn't say anything, instead fascinated by the keys. I had always loved a good clue hunt.

"So is there like a prize at the end or something?" I asked with a hint of humour in my voice. He smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. God, I hated when people did that.

"You'll 'see'" He laughed like he had just told the greatest joke in the world.

"O-okay" I replied, confused. I set the keys on my bed and started unpacking my suitcases. I took out all the books I had packed with me first and set them on the bed. What can I say? I love to read. I then set out all of my shirts and pants. My back was tingling and I could tell that Seth was staring at me. I wonder what he thought of me?

I heard him get up off his bed and walk over to me.

Things are getting heated up! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm baaaaaack! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! May the force be with you! May the odds ever be in your favour! May Fred Weasley RIP! Anyways, enough of my craziness (even though I know you can never get enough), get ready for Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fablehaven...even though I wish I did

"Want some help?" He asked, obviously wanting to break the silence that had set between us. He fiddled around with one of my books until I grabbed it from him and set it onto the bed.

"Ummm, no thanks. I don't usually let strangers look through my stuff, if it's all the same with you." I replied in an amused tone.

"Strangers? That hurts Rachel." He said with mock hurt in his voice. He placed his hand on his heart.

"I thought we were more than that? We are practically roommates and you're calling me a stranger?" I decided to play along with little charade. I cleared my throat before putting on my best overemotional soap opera voice.

" It's not me Seth,...it's you." We looked at each other and started laughing. We must have stood there laughing for at least 5 minutes, every time I tried to stop, I just started again. It wasn't even that funny but for some reason we kept laughing anyway. Seth wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're not too bad Rachel; this summer is going to be _fun_"

I finished unpacking my stuff, making Seth turn around when I unpacked my uhhh "delicates". This in turn made him laugh but I shut him up by throwing a pillow at him.

After I finished, Seth took me downstairs and gave me a tour of the grounds. I saw the pool, the barn, and his tree house. He gave me strong instructions to stay away from the forest and I had no plans to disobey him, the forest gave me the creeps. He also introduced me to the groundskeeper, Dale, who I could only describe as the strong and silent type.

But what really fascinated me were the insects.

The butterflies and dragonflies were unlike any I had ever seen before; they were all different colours and seemed to shimmer in the light. They seemed to like looking at their own reflections, which confused me. They also seemed to be wary of Seth, whenever they got too close to him they immediately flew away. I had never seen insects act this way before and it was both unnerving and enticing.

We had lunch and then Seth had to go finish up some chores and left me to my own devices, parting with a "Don't have _too much fun_" from him and a very rude gesture involving one's finger from me.

I headed up to the attic, determined to find out what those keys were for. I was not going to let Seth Sorenson have the last laugh.

Seth POV

Milking Viola was never a fun task. It involved a lot of pulling, swearing, and getting bathed in milk. Today was even worse. She seemed to be in a bad mood which made it even harder to milk her. I got drenched and almost got kicked, not once but TWICE. I somehow managed to get through it with only minor mental trauma.

"I wonder how long it's going to take until Rachel starts drinking the milk" I thought to myself. I had no doubt that she would figure out the secrets of Fablehaven sooner or later. Rachel seemed smart.

Rachel.

"She's different than other girls" I thought, "She didn't completely fawn over me like a lovesick fool when we first met, but I have managed to make her blush a couple of times. Well, I don't blame her, I am pretty charming, if I do say so myself."

There's no doubt that she's gorgeous, with her black (really really dark brown) hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, that seem to peer right into you like an X-Ray machine. An average sized bust and legs that go on for _miles. _I could think of _so many_ _things_ that involved me, her, and those _legs_.

"Holy Crap, snap out of it Seth!" I thought to myself, "You hardly know her and you're already thinking about getting into her pants?" I couldn't help it though, I was definitely attracted to her, but it wasn't just her looks, it was _something_. Something unexplainable, like an invisible force that just pulled me towards her. I sighed inwardly, like a love struck fool.

"I wish Kendra could meet her, she would like her." I thought to myself. Kendra, Bracken, Warren, Vanessa and some other knights had gone on a mission and hadn't returned yet. They weren't dead; I knew that, just Missing In Action. We hadn't heard from them since 1 month after they had first stated their mission and it had already been 6 months. I couldn't help but worry, even though I knew all of them were perfectly capable of protecting themselves, and Bracken would protect Kendra with his life, no matter what.

It got boring and incredibly lonely at times, being the only young person here-not that Grandma, Grandpa, and Dale were _old_- and that's why I jumped at the chance of another person being here. Rachel wasn't at all what I had expected and I was determined to find out why I felt this way about her.

Normal POV

I tried the biggest key first and discovered it opened the jewelry box; it was filled with fake diamond necklaces, pearl earrings, emerald pendants, sapphire rings, and ruby bracelets. Nothing that seemed very useful at the moment.

The other two keys were fairly small, about the size of a thumbtack and I wondered where I was gonna find such small key holes. I had tried all the toy chests but that was a bust. I looked over to the Victorian Doll House that was on the floor beside me and that gave me an idea. I opened it up and was amazed by the detail.

The beds had quilts, pillows, blankets, sheets, and the door knobs actually turned! I looked over to the armoire in the master bedroom and narrowed my eyes. I found a miniature keyhole and inserted the tiniest key and turned it. Once the doors opened I found myself staring at something wrapped in golden foil. I opened it up and realized it was chocolate, in the shape of a rosebud.

Is this what Seth wanted me to find? Some chocolate?

But that didn't feel right, there was still one key left. I saw something behind the chocolate and reached over to grab it. It was another key! "Right, make that two keys left" I looked back to the chocolate and debated on whether I should eat it or not. I finally gave in- Hey! I'm a girl! Chocolate is my best friend!- and bit into the rosebud.

Immediately my mouth exploded into a million different flavours. It was the best chocolate I had ever tasted! It was sweet, rich, creamy, and just plain amazing. I ate it in all of two bites. I was too immersed in the taste to actually try to savour it.

I got up and decided to look for keyholes. I checked just about everywhere but had no luck. I hadn't looked on the bookshelf because that seemed like a stupid place to put a keyhole but now that I was all out of options I decided to take a look.

I checked all the nooks and crannies but I had no luck. As I was looking, a particular book caught my eye. I took it out from the bookshelf and examined the front cover "The Journal of Secrets" was written in golden writing where as the book itself was blue. I was about to pull it open but then realized that it had three clasps, each of which had a small keyhole.

I tried both keys but only the one from the armoire fit. I now had one clasp open and two that were still closed. Just as I was about to stat looking for more keys, I heard someone walking up the stairs. I quickly hid the Journal and the keys under my pillow and pretended to be engrossed in a book. I heard the door open and turned around, it was Seth.

He was covered in sweat, like he had run a lap around the entire property. The sweat made the shirt stick to his chest and I got a pretty good look at his six-pack and the rest of his well-proportioned torso. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I blushed-Damn that smirk was sexy- but I managed to look at him with a straight face.

"Keep dreaming, I was only wondering why you look like you just endured a full day at bootcamp" He looked down at himself, as if noticing he was covered in sweat for the first time.

"Oh yah, um Grandpa's chores are hard-core. So what was that you were saying? Something about me, dreams, me in your dreams..." His voice trailed off, looking at me for some sort of reaction. I looked at him and snorted but didn't say anything, instead going back to my book.

I heard him walk closer to my bed and I looked up and saw him with his arms outstretched and a big grin on his face. I realized what he was doing and my eyes widened in horror. I got up,

"Seth Sorenson, don't you DARE come _any_ closer" The grin on his face widened as he stepped a bit closer, as if testing me. I stepped back and fell onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and stood onto my bed.

"Seth, I'm warning you, don't get any closer"

"Or what? You'll throw the pillow at me?" He said in and infuriating, taunting me.

"I just want a hug Rachel." He said in an innocent voice.

"Then go take a shower first" I said slowly, enunciating each word, as if explaining something to a child.

"Only if you come with me, you could use a shower too, and this way, we _are_ saving water" He said with a wink. I felt my face heat up as I threw the pillow at him.

"Screw you!" He slowly grinned.

"When, where, and what position babe?" I jumped off the bed, annoyance written across my face. Who did this guy think he was? I walked over to him and poked him in the chest.

"Listen here, Casanova, I will never _ever_ get in bed with you so there's no point in even trying, one more comment like that and I'll be sure to make it that you won't EVER be able to have kids, got it?" I said in my most menacing tone. He gulped. I couldn't tell if he was really scared or just teasing.

"Sir, yes, ma'am" He replied with a salute.

"Good, now you are going to go take a shower, _alone._" I told him sternly. He saluted once again but before he turned around I saw the smirk on his face. He was up to something, but what? He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. I heard the door close and I collapsed onto my bed, my face burning.

Wooow that was a long one, hopefully that makes up for the late update! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey guys… I'm back… *takes cover behind laptop* Please don't kill me! I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. My summer was hectic because my family came to visit (by family I mean my ENTIRE family), it was like one giant family reunion and now that school has started, I have a bunch of homework, but no more excuses! I shall (hopefully) be updating frequently. A GIANT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND/OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Now enough of my rambling, **

**INTROUDUCING THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF MY SUMMER HOME *drumroll***

**Okay I lied; I have to do the disclaimer first**

**Disclaimer : I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… annnnd I solemnly swear that I do not in any way, shape or form own Fablehaven (yet) **

***warning this chapter contains a swear word, so if you're not comfortable with that, you have been warned. There will occasionally be swearing in this story but I won't always put a warning like this because this story is under the T rating and a bit of profanity should be expected***

It turns out that he didn't try anything. Right when he got out of the shower his grandma called us downstairs for dinner. As soon as we got into the kitchen, my nose was overwhelmed with all the different smells. Everything smelt fantastic! I had a hard time believing I wasn't dreaming (yes I dream about food). I tried one of everything and practically inhaled my food. In between my eating (if it can even be called that), Stan and Ruth decided to bombard me with questions.

"How old are you again?"

"14"

"What are you planning on becoming, career wise?"

"A doctor and very possibly an author"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I choked on what I was eating and quickly drank some water. I looked at Ruth-who had asked the question- and she looked back at me worriedly,

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes I'm fine" We went back to finishing up our dinners; the subject of whether or not I had a boyfriend was dropped. I could tell that everyone at the table was uncomfortable. No one said anything for a while, until someone decided to break the silence,

"You didn't answer the question" I recognized Seth's voice, but he was using a tone I hadn't heard him use before. It was as cold as ice and steeled to show no emotion.

"Well?" He asked again, using the same tone. I couldn't believe it, what right did _he_ have prying into MY personal life. If I didn't want to indulge into whether I had a boyfriend or not that was my business, and why did he care anyway?

"Why do you care?" I asked, mimicking his tone perfectly.

"I'd just like to know if I should invest in some earplugs, I'd rather not listen to whatever you have to say to each other over the phone in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I love you so much, I miss you, I can barely breathe without you here beside me" Seth said in a falsetto which sounded NOTHING like me. I stood up and pointed a finger at him,

"I don't sound like that! I also don't talk like that either; I'm not some dumb girl who can't survive without her boyfriend being next to her at every second of every minute of every day!" My face was getting hot with anger as I tried to control my temper.

"So you're admitting to having a boyfriend then?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not admitting to _anything_" I struggled to keep my tone in check, but I was fighting a losing battle. Angry Rachel versus Rational Rachel, there was no doubt who would win that one.

"But you said you're not some dumb girl who can't survive with her boyfriend being next to her at every second of every minute of every day" He said, quoting what I had just told him earlier,

"That means you DO have a boyfriend, you're just not clingy." He looked satisfied with himself; I wanted to slap that look off his face.

"That doesn't mean anything! You're just making up random stuff that doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed, but Seth had stopped listening to me at that point, he was now singing to himself "Rachel's got a boyfriend, Rachel's got a boyfriend"

"You're so childish!" I all but screamed at him, but he still didn't hear me.

"Rachel and her boyfriend sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" That was IT! I couldn't take this anymore!

"YOU'RE SO… YOU'RE SO… SETH SORENSON YOU ARE INFURIATING!" I yelled at him. I stormed out of the house (I know, cliché right?) and ignored everyone's plea's telling me to come back. There was no way I was going back in there, not with Seth there too. I ran straight into the forest and didn't even watch to see where I was going. There were tears streaming down my face, why was I crying? Oh yeah, maybe because my last boyfriend was an abusive, lying, cheater and I still had nightmares about what he did to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**NO, Please, I didn't cheat on you, let go, please" I pleaded, trying to tug my arm out of his grasp. There were tears coming down my face and my vision was blurry. My head was pounding because of the last blow he had just given to my head. **_

"_**LIAR! I SAW YOU WITH HIM, YOU GUYS WERE LAUGHING AND TOUCHING. YOU MAKE ME SICK, HOW COULD YOU TOUCH ANOTHER MAN? YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED, LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE" He snarled. I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. I was struggling to stay awake, knowing full and well what he would do to me if I become unconscious. **_

_**I didn't know what to do anymore, the beatings were becoming more frequent every day, and there was only so much make-up could cover. **_

_**How did I get myself into this?**_

_**Somebody help me.**_

_**I'm scared.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The memory ended and I realized I had curled up into a ball; I pulled myself together and looked around at my surroundings.

It was cold and dark. I couldn't see anything but trees and I knew instantly that I was lost.

"I'm scared" I thought to myself, "I'm so scare-" No Rachel, you're not scared, you promised yourself that you would never be scared again. That's why you started taking karate and became a blue belt. That's why you don't take anything from anybody. You're strong now, you can do whatever you put your mind to, and you are going to get yourself out of this damn forest.

That's right, I'm not scared, and I can do this because I can do _anything_.

After walking around for a little bit, I got the feel of my surroundings. There were two paths I could take, left or right. I decided that the only way to settle this was with pure logic.

"Eenie Meenie Minie Mo" I started alternating my finger between the two paths.

While I was doing that, I heard something from the left path, it sounded like a …

Rawr?

Okay, right path it is.

**OH NO, RACHEL WENT INTO THE FOREST BY HERSELF, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? EVEN I DON'T KNOW YET BECAUSE I HAVENT WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO TECHNICALLY ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. RIGHT NOW IM DEBATING BETWEEN LEPRECHAUN FLASH MOB AND CENTAUR KARAOKE.**

**NO BUT SERIOUSLY, **

**ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN**

**Did you guys enjoy the twist I added about Rachel's ex? He identity will be revealed soon so stay tuned, oh and he might make a guest appearance, just saying. If you're wondering why Seth was acting so childish in this chapter when he seemed to be mature in others,**

**WELL GUYS, HE'S STILL SETH. He has to be a little childish or he wouldn't be the Seth we all know and love. And if you guys are wondering where Hugo is, that will be revealed next chapter. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I MIGHT JUST GIVE YOU A COOKIE. ;)**


End file.
